Transformers: Reforged
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: (Obviously a transformers crossover). An unexpected guest crashing the 'party' in the Boston museum changes everything as a war thought lost for decades is reignited and the autobots rise again. I own nothing you recognize.
1. Chapter 1 Optimus

**And here is the newest story. You are probably curious as to the nature of the term 'reforged' in the title. Well this features a re-imagined version of the Autobots as an evolved form of transformers. In this form they are, in heart non transforming human sized robots that can scan and assimilate human DNA like TFA's sari. Their robot forms, like on the cover, are based on marvel's agent venom. But it's not transformers without transforming and so their classic transformer bodies form much like the EVO forms of the titular character of the cartoon network show 'generator Rex'. They can also archive alt forms like in the DS game of the 07 movie. Most importantly are the 2 titans in the story, the Optimus Maximus and the Negaplex. The Maximus is an Optimus coloured version of theTFW2005 custom generations fortress Maximus by G60Force and perfect effect warden with the head reworked to resemble my Optimus' head (AOE helmet and face with DOTM mask and the agent venom inspired visors on the cover) while Negaplex is the evil titan custom by KINGBOTZ.**

**Danny Fenton/Optimus Prime: enough dilly dally, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Chapter 1 Optimus**_

The museum was in chaos. 2 smugglers and a young orphan were fighting a swarm of infected. The 2 smugglers were named Joel and Tess and were some of the people who had lived lives prior to the CBI epidemic. This epidemic turned people into creatures not unlike the formerly popular horror creatures known as zombies. The orphan was a 14 year old girl called Ellie who, for unknown reasons **(See if you can guess why)** was immune to CBI.

Though her 2 companions were unaware of it Tess had recently been bitten by one of the infected. She feared that her companions would 2 as the swarming infected were over them when a red a blue future vaulted through a window with a bizarre high tech machine gun **(The X-18 scrapmaker from FOC)** instead of an arm. He stood in front of the trio and cut down the swarm. Very soon the group were the only ones left around the room. And Joel and Tess were pointing guns at the figure.

"Hey, hey." It said and Ellie immediately noticed that it sounded young and, more interestingly, at least to her, male.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Tess said. The figure's blue armoured head started to peel off and melt into his body, revealing the human head of a black haired blue eyed 14 year old boy. A boy that didn't look to bad to Ellie.

"I am just a guy. My name is Danny but I go by Optimus in this form." Danny said.

"What do you mean, this form?" Joel asked.

"I'm not sure. Me and my adopted family were travelling to the Boston QZ when we were overwhelmed by infected. I fell backward into an electric transformer and I suddenly transformed into this robotic form and I learnt that I could switch between the 2 forms. Since then, and having learnt that not only am I immune to CBI but I don't need to eat or drink in robot mode either, I decided to help people in need. I'm not sure but I believe that I May be some kind of robotic life form and my sensors detect that you seem to be to." He said pointing at Ellie.

"Well that would make sense. It explains why you are immune, your robotic biology would be incompatible with the CBI." Tess said while Danny transformed into his human form, dressed in cargo pants, a t-shirt, a jacket and combat boots that mirrored the colour scheme of his robot mode.

"But why haven't I discovered your abilities?" Ellie asked.

"I didn't until I got electrocuted." Danny shrugged. "Anyway you already knew you were immune. Why are you guys out here?" Ellie shrugged.

"Like you said I'm immune. The fireflies thought I could be used to make a cure. They hired those 2 to get me to them at the capitol building." Ellie said. "I guess I'm not the answer after all."

"Maybe not how you thought but my, and I guess if we can activate them, your circuitry may be able to analyse and develop a cure." Danny said. "We need to get to them."

* * *

"Um. Guys. I can't swim." Ellie said as she looked at the flooded courtyard.

"It's all right, once we're clear of the hot zone I'll try to activate your powers." Danny said. "After that you can jus stay in robot mode in the water, we are fully waterproof, even in salt water, and our robot modes don't need to breath. Till then in deeper areas you can just hang on to me. This seems shallow enough to wade through."

"Okay." She replied as they started to walk through the water.

"Hey Tess, Joel. I want to just say thanks. I mean I know I'm just a job, a way to get paid but still, thanks, for all of this." She said to the 2 smugglers.

As they got nearer to the building Danny transformed back into Optimus but without his helmet. "Hey Danny?" Ellie asked. "Why do you call yourself Optimus?"

"I don't know. Part of me tries to justify it by saying that I make a bad situation a little bit more optimistic but really it's just that somewhere inside I feel like that is the name I should be going by. Like maybe it is supposed to be my name. I don't know." He replied.

"Deep." Ellie complimented as they opened the doors to see dead fireflies all about the place. "Holy s***!"

"No. No, no, no." Tess said as she started searching for a clue as to where to go next.

Curious Danny activated his visor and scanned the frantic woman. "Your infected." He said in shock.

"Yeah." She said, near tears. "Joel, please just get them to Tommy's he will know where to get them to get to the fireflies. I know that there is enough here that you should feel some obligation to me. I'm going to stall the military. So please, all of you, just do one thing for me. Go, find the fireflies, find Tommy, find someone or something and just fix this planet. Please." Tess begged.

"Okay." Danny said.

"Yeah, I promise." Ellie said, near tears herself.

"Yeah, fine, okay. I sure as hell ain't getting back into the QZ now am i?" Joel said. "Bye Tess."

* * *

**And so ends another chapter of an agent 53 story. This chapter will eventually feature other Autobots and crossover characters. And as a twist Danny doesn't know who or even what he is. He won't transform until he is clearing the roadblock, though he will discover his larger form (at which point his current robot form will be renamed 'armoured mode' based on the fact that he does just look like someone in an ironman esqe armour and his larger robot mode will take the name 'robot mode') in Lincoln, probably during the school fight. He will learn of his true identity as Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots when we meet the Autobots at the Optimus Maximus.**

**See you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 robot mode!

**Attention all passengers this is your captain speaking. If you desire to bail on this chapter the emergency exit is in the top right corner. If you have any comments or questions for me the feedback form is at the bottom. Otherwise thank you and enjoy the story.**

**What do you think of my intro? I like it. Anyway this chapter will cover the entry to Lincoln, which will be a lot easier in this story because of an FOC weapon (old man: FOCing weapons these days, with the auto targeting do das and their automatic watchimacallits and everything, what happened to the simple days of point and shoot?), the encounter with Bill and the acquisition of the pickup, which will be abandoned in Pittsburgh for reasons sated in the previous chapter.**

**As for how Sarah can be in the story, this and Joel being the only main character to not be cybertronion, will be looked at when we reach the Optimus Maximus.**

_**Chapter 2 robot mode!**_

"How did you find us in the first place?" Ellie asked as she stood there as Joel was sitting a little way away. He had gotten a little mad at Ellie, noticing that based on Tess' bite's age it had been longer than they had known Danny.

"I was kind of tracking you guys in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"I had detected an unknown energy signature that matched my spark, kind of our kind's soul. It turned out to be your spark. Either way I had been tracking you and making my way to your location, when I eventually found you I saw the infected swarming you and jumped in." He shrugged.

Something he had noticed was that his spark had been pulsing in a way he had never felt before.

"Can I se it?" Ellie asked.

"See what?"

"Your spark. Can I see it?" Ellie said. Joel stood up and looked over at the 2 teens.

"Okay." Danny said as his chest armour started to pull open. Inside was a pulsing blue orb with an energy shell. The core was connected to the shell much the same as in a plasma globe.

Suddenly the shell started to glow brighter and reach out while Ellie's chest started glowing and tendrils of light started coming out of her and mixing with Danny's. As this happened Ellie transformed into her armoured mode. She had the same basic form as Danny, she was slightly more curvy, feminine and slim and her colours were a little paler but she basically looked the same as Danny.

Soon the lights had faded and Danny and Ellie had distant, slightly euphoric and Joel felt slightly awkward, he felt that maybe he had witnessed a special, private moment between the pair.

"What just happened?" Ellie asked. Kind of stunned by the experience.

"I'm not sure but I think our sparks just merged." Danny said. He was a little less spaced out.

"What's that some weird robot sex?" Joel said.

"No, I'm not sure but it May be some kind of weird robot marriage." Danny said.

"Seriously!?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Is it a problem?" Danny asked, slightly hurt.

"I'm not sure! I don't know if we are right to marry each other!" Ellie said.

"I feel that our sparks wouldn't let us merge if we weren't." Danny said.

"Okay." Ellie said, she was still a little caught off guard but, in the small time she had known him she did think that, given time, she and he could become a thing. Also being with a boy kind of helps with the loss of Reilly, just a few weeks ago. In her eyes falling in love with another woman would be replacing Reilly but a boy isn't because he's different.

"It also explains why my spark's bee feeling strange since it sensed you. That's how you came to my attention in the first place." Danny said before tuning to Joel. "Anyway what is the plan now?"

"Well unless you have some way of transporting us to Tommy's we need a car." Joel said **(Obviously they can but they don't know it yet.)** "I know a guy who owes me some favours and lives nearby. We can find him, he can get us a ride, I hope."

* * *

"Okay great so we're at this town, now what, we're fenced off from it!" Joel said to himself. Ellie was enjoying the nature.

"Hey look, fireflies, I mean real fireflies." She said gesturing to the glowing insects floating around her.

"Hey Joel, I think I have a weapon that could help us here." Danny said as his hand transformed into the gear shredder. He fired 3 gears into the fence and then folded it out of the way. "There we are."

"What's that one called?" Ellie asked, looking at the 3 razor sharp gears embedded in the rocks around them.

"The gear shredder. It's one I don't use a lot because in a situation featuring an ally or more it can be as much a danger as an asset. I'm glad that it just embedded itself in the rock and I didn't need to shoot it or it could have hurt you 2."_ 'And there's no way I'm goanna let my sparkmate get hurt.'_ Danny thought, unaware that Ellie picked up on the thought to. He became aware when they both thought at once _'where did that come from?'_ and heard each other.

'_Danny did I just-' _Ellie started.

'_-read my thoughts? Yes you did. I think that the whole spark bond thing created a physic bond between us.'_ Danny replied.

'_Okay but what was the sparkmate thing and all that?'_

'_I think that I developed some kind of possessive instincts towards you and that's what was talking. I guess that sparkmates are what we are.'_

'_Okay.'_ Ellie thought before the 2 cybernetic organisms were silent both in words and thoughts for a few minutes as they walked with Joel through the town of Lincoln when Danny herd Ellie in his mind again. _'Sparkmates, huh? I think I like that.'_

'_Me too.'_ Danny thought.

"Based on the time you 2 spent silent I'm guessing that you have some kind of physic link." Joel said.

"Yup." The 2 teens said as one, before Ellie giggled lightly.

"Great." Joel muttered as he walked into a building only to find himself hanging upside down from a rope.

"Scrap." Danny cursed. "Ellie get on the fridge, I think it's the counterweight for this thing try and get Joel down. Joel can you shoot upside down?"

"Yes."

"Then take out anyone that gets past me." Danny said, transforming into Optimus and turning his arm into massive machine gun. "Say hello to the ion displacer. It's time for the big guns." He said as the weapon powered up and Danny's free arm supported the displacer. **(If you don't know the ion displace is the turret machine gun from WFC which was carried around by heavy soldiers)** soon infected were pouring towards the building and falling to Danny's powerful machine gun.

Soon Joel was free and a man who Optimus was assuming was Bill came running in. Optimus switched to the subsonic repeater while Bill helped Joel up and Ellie jumped off the fridge.

"Follow me." Bill said as he led the group through to an old, barricaded off diner.

"Hey thanks man." Ellie started to say when Bill grabbed her arm and handcuffed her to the pipe.

"Well you are sure giving me hell today." Bill said to Joel. "Setting off all my traps, riling up the infected. Why the hell are you here?"

"We're here cause Joel said that you owe him some favours and we need a car." Danny said, retracting his helmet and deactivating his weapons. Ellie also broke free.

"A car? Are you nuts? I owe Joel a few favours sure; from a few odd jobs he's done for me but a car? How the hell do you expect me to get one of those?" Bill yelled.

"There are hundreds of abandoned vehicles just left to rot but if there's one thing in know it's that if we look hard enough we can find the resources to build a car." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"Well there's is a military truck that crashed into the high school. And there are some garages round there that may have fixable cars, we can use the battery from the truck for one those. But how the hell can we expect to get that far!" he yelled. "It's swarming with infected!"

"Yeah and you have us for back up." Danny said as he turned his arms into scrapmakers. Ellie did the same thing with neutron assault rifles.

"Long story that none of us know fully." Ellie said.

"Let's go." Danny said.

* * *

To Bill's surprise the rag tag group actually made it as far as the grounds outside the high school when they found themselves confronted with a swarm of infected.

"Hold the line!" Optimus yelled as Ellie transformed into here armoured for which she had named Solus. Arming their weapons they ran into the battle guns blazing. Bill and Joel hung back, unprotected by metal armour but what happened next was shocking, Optimus was being swarmed when he seemed to explode into a mass of shifting metal similar to when he transforms that surged up and reshaped itself as a 30 foot red and blue giant robot with giant scrapmakers.** (Optimus' current robot mode is inspired by his protoform action figure from the 2007 toy line in movieverse Optimus colours.)**

"What the scrap!" Optimus yelled in shock. He quickly got over his shock and started firing on the swarm and had them all on the ground. "Joel, Ellie, Bill. Get on." He said, holding out his giant hands. The robot then walked over to the school. He could see more infected coming. Swiftly he turned back to his armoured form. "Get us inside now! He yelled urgently."

"What the hell was that!" Bill yelled.

"I don't know!"

* * *

"So now what?" Joel asked. They had barely managed to escape the infected _and _ the battery was missing. "What's plan B."

"There is no other plan that was plan A, B, all the way to f***ing Z! We're stuck here now."

"Or we could take the ready to use the ready and waiting pickup in the garage." Danny interjected, he and Ellie having gone investigating in the house they had been trapped in.

"We need to jump start it and that would wake up the infected." Bill said.

"I can help here." Danny said transforming his arm into an EDK techvolt he quickly shot a Bolt of lightning at the car and it powered up. "Let's go."

* * *

"See you around Bill." Joel said, dropping the recluse off at his base.

"If you make it remember that this truck represents all the favours I owed you." Bill said as they drove off.

* * *

"Ah nuts!" Ellie's voice came from the back seat. Danny and Joel were confused they though she was asleep.

"What happened to sleeping?" Joel said.

"Okay look I know that it doesn't look like it but this," she said holding up a comic she snatched from Bill's, "Isn't such a bad read. Just one problem." She showed them the last page. "To be continued. Ugh I hate cliff-hangers." She moped.

"Where'd you get that?" Joel asked.

"I swiped it from Bill's. I also got this one but I can't tell what it's for. It's just a bunch of naked dudes." Danny and Joel immediately looked over to see the girl holding up some gay pornography.

"That is not for kids. Throw it away." Joel said.

"Fine. Could we stop. I need the bathroom." Ellie said. Joel looked over at Danny.

"Yeah in human form we have the same basic plumbing in that regards."

"Fine." Joel pulled the truck over and Ellie ran off to answer the call f nature.

"So how old was she?" Danny said.

"Who?" Joel asked.

"Your daughter."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come off it Joel. I know you lost a daughter. You seemed oddly angry at Ellie's presence even when you hadn't known her that long. I eventually figured that I couldn't be kids or women because you didn't act the same to me or Tess. Then it clicked, you lost a daughter around her age."

Joel sighed. "Her name was Sarah. She was 12 and died when a soldier shot her the day of the outbreak."

"I'm sorry. But Ellie isn't the same person, she doesn't know about this and I won't tell her, it isn't for me to say, but you need to lay off her." Danny said.

* * *

Joel was driving alone now. Danny and Ellie were asleep in the back. Soon he decided that he needed to sleep so he pulled over. He glanced over and had to smile. Danny was sleeping sitting up but Ellie was resting on him, wrapping her arms around him. Danny's head was leaning on hers which was berried in his chest. 20 years ago this would be the time that he would take a photo of the young couple. But it wasn't 20 years ago, now there were no camera phones.

Maybe the kid was right. It's not Ellie's fault that she reminds him of his daughter.

* * *

**And here is the end of this chapter. Next chapter will have Optimus discover his transformation abilities. The chapter after that is the dawn of the Autobots.**


	3. Chapter 3 Transform!

**And finally this twisted version of transformers gains the right to the tag line 'robots in disguise!' As with all my LOU stories we skip Pittsburgh so it's up to your imagination as to whether or not Henry and Sam made it or what did happen to them.**

**Anyway at last Optimus will transform and next chapter we will meet this universe's Autobots, they will learn their past and we have a few surprises.**

_**Chapter 3 Transform!**_

"Ah damn it!" Joel muttered as they came up to the highway. It as blocked with cars.

"What do we do now?" Ellie asked.

"I have a suggestion." Danny said. "Remember that giant robot mode I have?"

"Yeah, we haven't tried to access mine yet." Ellie pointed out.

"Yeah well I think I can use it to clear us a path." Danny said getting out and transforming into robot mode. Walking up to the stack he spotted an old worn out Marmon 97. He stared at it for a few seconds while Joel and Ellie stared at him. Suddenly a blue beam shot out of his eyes and scanned the truck. Once he was done his body reconfigured, seeming to now feature parts of the truck on his frame. His visor also activated and he saw the words **VEHICULAR CONFIGURATION ASSIMILATED. SWITCH TO AUTO ARCHIVE SCAN MODE? YES/NO? **Danny selected yes mentally and a new message came up. **AFFIRMATIVE. ALL VEHICLE CONFIGURATIONS SCANNED WILL BE PLACED IN ARCHIVES, WILL HAVE OPTION TO UTILISE UPON SCANNING. TRANSFORMATION READY.**

"Transformation? What?" Optimus said before he seemed to collapse in on himself, in a few seconds Optimus was replaced with a clone of the Marmon 97 in his colours. "Right. This is weird." The truck said.

"Danny that's still you?" Ellie said, concerned for her sparkmate. A small part of her noticed that she had no problem calling the boy her sparkmate.

"Yeah, it seems that I can scan and transform into vehicles."

"But what about things inside you if you transform?" Joel said.

**ALL INORGANIC ITEMS AND FOODSTUFF WILL BE RELOCATED TO A SUBSPACE STORAGE DIMESION FOR LATER RETREIVAL.** Optimus' computer explained. **OTHER, LIVING, ORGANIC OBJECTS WILL BE EJECTED UPON CONVERSION.**

"Living creatures will be ejected when I transform, everything else is sent to a storage dimension."Optimus explained as he started scanning and moving vehicles.

By the time they got to the end of the blockage Optimus had in his archives:

-comet like spacecraft **(2007 protoform Optimus)**

\- Marmon 97 **(AOE evasion mode Optimus)**

-Peterbilt 379 **(DOTM Optimus)**

\- Western star 5700 OP **(AOE Optimus)**

\- Lamborghini Aventador **(AOE lockdown)**

\- Oskosh Medium Defence Tactical vehicle **(AOE hound alt mode with beast hunters Optimus transformation)**

-GMC topkick pickup truck **(DOTM leader class ironhide.)**

\- GMC classic moterhome** (transformation based on DOTM sentinel Prime)**

\- Conquest knight XV modified with moterhome interior** (toy world Wideload analogue)**

This last alt mode was the one that Optimus then turned into.

"This mode should be safe for you guys." He said as he let Joel and Ellie in. "I've got the location of an abandoned military base. That should give use some better vehicles." He said.

* * *

The truck drove into the military base and Joel and Ellie got out as Optimus transformed. He looked over at Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II **(Breakaway ROTF)** and muttered. "That could be useful." So he scanned it.

He then walked over to a large tank **(DOTM warpath) **and scanned it.

Then he went over and scanned a prototype aircraft which was a fusion of World War II propeller bombers, particularly the B-24 Liberator and B-17 Flying Fortress **(RTS lugnut) **and then he walked over and scanned and switched to MH-53 Pave low helicopter **(Less evil looking ROT grindor.)**.

"This should give us an advantage."Optimus said, transforming.

"Now were talking." Joel said looking at the vehicle.

"Whoa nice." Ellie said seeing as how Optimus had modified the interior to be like a flying motor home.

"I'm taking off." Optimus said as the helicopter took to the sky.

Joel noticed something on the radar.

"What's that?"

"I sensed something in that direction, kind of like how I sensed Ellie's spark but slightly different. I'm guessing that that just means I'm not going to spark bond whatever is calling me." Danny said.

"I'm feeling it to." Ellie said.

"Well let's find out what it is then." Joel said.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Next chapter we will meet the Autobots and I will give Joel's little surprise. Also we will find out a lot of things I think. See you there.**


End file.
